Buh bye life and hello private school
by Sasha Belikov Ivashkov
Summary: Rose doesn't want to go to private school, but her mother already paid for it. What will happen with Rose while she is there? READ AND FIND OUT! sorry about the summary im not very good at those.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RPOV

Today was like one of the worst days of my life, like how could it get any worse? Well apparently I just pressed my luck because it just so happens that when I am walking home from school it starts to rain. I lived about maybe a mile away from school which wasn't so bad since some of my friends lived way farther than that, but they had the choice to ride the buses. I had no clue what was wrong with there damn minds like if the bus went on my route I sure as hell would take it. I could not wait to drive on;y one year left until freedom. I was always rushed to get home to take care of my little sistershe comes home a little earlier than me, but I still worry about her. My mom doesn't get home from work until around eleven at night which is pretty late for me and then at about eleven in the morning she goes back to work, when she is a t home she mostly sleeps. I'm pretty much a party pooper when it comes up to staying up late. It really affects me in the moring. When I got home drenched by the rain Mia went and got a towel out of the hall closet and handed it to me. She was always so caring and I loved her for it. She saw the look on my face and she knew something was wrong. Mia asked me what was the matter and I told her I was fine. Trying to change the subject

I asked "How was your day at school"

She said "I know what your trying to do"

"And was is that" I asked

She came closer to me and asked in a sooting voice "Sis you can talk to me it's all right". I know I was older than her, but we told each other everything even though there was a little age difference. Mia is 12(almost 13) and I am 15 so we can talk to each other about what we would usually tell to our best friends instead of yelling at each other like normal siblings. So I then told her what was really going on. "OMG Rose I am sooo happy for you" Mia said. Mia didn't get that I didn't want to got to a private rich kid school, I wanted to stay here with my friends and my family not go off to L.A. to go to some stupid school. I know my mother had just gotton a raise because she would never be able to afford something like that. Then Mia realized that I didn't want to go. She told me it would be a good opportunity to go and I had to cause mom already fucking paid for it. I know it sounds ungrateful but my mom really did not know me or Mia at all. Most of the time I keep my anger intact, but most of the time it gets the best of me. Maybeshe just wanted to get rid of me at least when I would be able to drive I could come back up to nor cal and see my sis. My mother was going to go ballistic that I was acting this way, like she cared.

MPOV

Ok maybe Rose was acting more crazy then usual. I always knew Rose would always want to take care of me and be there for me because that was the type of sister she is. Also she knew that are mother would never be the same since dad left usand she wanted to protect me from that. Since I was very young when he left our family I didn't really remember him as much as my mom and Rose had. Every time I tried to bring something up about him she would shut me out not just mom, but Rose too and let me tell yah that really stricked the heart. That is the only thing we never talk about. I wish I knew a little bit more about dad and why he had left. Sometime I thught maybe it was my fault, but whenever I said that around rose she would say "It was never your fault, never". I cared deeply about her wishing she could stay here, but I knew that it was selfish of me to think that way and tell her she shouldn't go. She needed to leave anyways because she was always trying to start a fight with ma. I wanted her to leave and to heal from what happened to her when dad left. I know it should have hurt me that he was gone, but it didn't. I loved Rose so so much and I truelydidn't want her to leave and I knew if I had told her that she would stomp her foot at our ma and tell her no even though she paid for it already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry forgot the disclaimer **

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR IT'S CHARACTERS **

MPOV

When ma got home she was in for it. Rose practically attacked her right when she came in the door. Ma seemed surprised that Rose was acting like that after she just paid for a very expensive private school. Well after that everything blew up. Rose and my ma went at it for what seemed like forever. Rose the brought into the fight that she didn't trust ma to look after me while she was gone because when dad left us Rose was the one taking care of me not ma. My ma and Rose have gotten into little arguments before, but they have never been in one like this. Ma then slapped Rose in the face. Rose was shell shocked and so was I. MA always told us she didn't belive of beating the shit out of your kid because it always caused problems. Ma the tried to say sorry, but Rose then called her a bitch and ran to her room. Ma then sat at the kitchen table ands started to cry. Ma doesn't cry very often, the only other time I have seen her cry was when dad left. I wanted to comfort ma, but what she did to Rose made me angry. I got off of the couch and walked over to Rose's door. "Rose"I said. She didn't answer. I knocked on the door. Still no answer. I then opened the door and saw that Rose was throughing her things in a bag. "Rose" I murmured. She then looked up at me through tear filled eyes and the started to pack again. Now this was even crazier, Rose never cried. When I say never I mean it. Never in my life have I seen her cry not even when dad left. I wondered if it hurt her. No it couldn't be.

RPOV

If this was how she was gonna treat Mia when I am gone there is no way in hell she is gonna get rid of me. I will never let Mia be with her alone. Mia came into my room. I didn't want her to see me like this. I was crying since when do I cry. I am turning into such a softy. I looked up at Mia she looked like she was in shock because of me crying. I looked back down, I was ashamed because she probably thought my face hurt. The real reason I was crying is because I don't want Mia getting hurt living here by herself. When i'm here she has me. I started packing again, but Mia the grabbed my arm. I looked over at her again and she had a sad smile on her face.

"Rose?" She asked

"What" I said while she was wiping my tears

"I'm going to be fine Rose I can handle my self" She said

"I know you can, but I still don't want to leave you" I said

"I know I dont want you to leave either" she said

"You have to go though" she said

"I know" I said

We both started packing my things together. I pretty much packed everything I owned. So when I got finished my room or whats left of it looked really bare. We both sat down on my bed and hugged each other. Tomorrow I was leaving first thing in the morning to go to the dreadful school. Mia left my room at around eight so I could get up early tomorrow and wouldn't be tired. I woke up or Mia woke me up at around seven so I could get ready. We were leaving at eight. Mia made me my favorite breakfast chocolate chip pancakes! I love me some chocolte chip pancakes! I have been ignoring mom since our fight. It was a pretty awakard car ride, but at least Mia was there. Those were the longest six hours of my life. When we finally got there...


End file.
